1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transferring method using direction information of a mobile terminal, and a mobile device using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile device may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing still or moving images through a camera, storing sounds, playing music files through a speaker system, displaying images or videos, etc. Some of the mobile device may include an additional function to play games, and others may be implemented as multimedia devices. Recently, the mobile device is configured to watch videos or television programs by receiving broadcasting or multicast signals.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in the mobile device by means of hardware or software.
Digital contents received by the mobile device may be transferred to another mobile device, or digital contents received from another mobile device may be transferred to the mobile device. The digital contents include audio files, photos, moving images, etc.
Sharing of digital contents between mobile devices may be performed through an indirect communication method using a server, etc., or through a direct communication method using a short-range communication, etc.
However, a user has to perform complicated procedures for the file sharing. That is, there have been disclosed few methods for sharing data between mobile devices in easy and intuitive manners.
A touch function of the mobile device is implemented so as to allow a user not accustomed to input buttons or keys to easily operate the mobile device with using a touch screen. Recently, the touch function is considered as an important function of the mobile device together with a user interface (UI). As the touch function is variously applied to the mobile device, required is developing a user interface (UI) corresponding to the touch function. Therefore, it is necessary to apply a method for sharing data using a touch screen in easy and intuitive manners to the mobile device.